Legend of the White Tiger
by thakidisbac
Summary: A stormy night on the ship keeps the Straw Hats awake. So Robin tells them about the White Tiger legend. The next day they land on an island where Chopper comes across a woman with piercing blue eyes. Who is she and why does she remind him of the legend
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I have finally got my ideas together to write a fanfic for...CHOPPER! Chopper is just too cute to not have his own spotlight .**

**This is only the prologue and I would LOVE feedback...For now this story will be friendship between Chopper and my OC but we will see :)**

* * *

"After her," Commander yells frantically at the officers, "She mustn't get away with the subject."

"Yes, Sir," the officers said as they pick up their guns

"Shoot only if you must," Commander yelled.

Alarms were going off all around her but she knew that the bundle in her arms needed to be free and she was the one to do it.

As she got closer to the exit shots rang out behind her, "Crap," the woman snarls as she pulls the bundle closer to protect it from harm.

"You idiots…If one of those hits the subject, I'll have your head," the Commander yells.

As the woman push through the doors, she was greeted by the crisp night air. She looks up at the moon and laughs hard, "It's ironic how the moon shines brightly on you…Moonlight."

The bundle in her arms shifted and a soft purr was heard.

The woman laughs as her legs carry her to the waiting car where her husband awaits.

The man opens the passenger door and yells out to her, "Luna hurry up," he yells, "We have ten minutes before the gates close."

Luna gets in the car with the bundle still in her arms, "Floor it Artie," Luna said

Artie smiles, "You got it," he floors the gas and disappears into night.

"Dammit," Commander shouts, "She got away."

"Commander," a smooth voice says, "Do not fret…We have a tracking device planted in the subject," the voice says.

"Doctor Key," Commander says with a bow, "I forgot about the device…Do you want me to turn it on?" Commander asks once he stands.

"No," Doctor Key says with a grin, "Let them develop a false sense of hope and then we take back the subject and kill Luna along with her husband."

"Of course Doctor Key," Commander says, "But what should we do?"

Doctor Key walks back to the building, "We make more of course."

* * *

**Short and sweet...hope you guys like it! review :D**


	2. Storm, Story, Sundress

**Hi! Thanks everyone for alerting and this chapter is longer and with more info on our legend and a little on Moonlight. Review and tell me your thoughts! :D**

**Thanks everyone who has alerted and fav my story so far thanks :D**

**I do not own One Piece but if I did Chopper would get more love cause his happy dances are too cute!**

**Chopper: Saying that doesn't make me happy idiot! *dances***

**ThaKid: see what I mean**

**Moonlight: On with the story!**

* * *

The waves crashed against the Sunny softly as it carries the ship along the waves.

Nine people are aboard the ship. Out of the nine only three were up it was Usopp, Nami, and Robin. Usopp is on watch and decides to work on a new invention to pass time. Nami is in the library finishing charting an island. Robin is in the women's quarters curled up in her bed with a new book called Legends of the Night.

"Finally done," Nami says as she place her pen down, "Guess I'll hit the sack"

Nami gets up and heads out the library. Once on deck Nami stretches and breathe in the crisp night air, "Nothing can mess up this beautiful night."

As Nami reaches the stairs the hair on the back of her neck stands and her heart starts to race, "Oh no," Nami whispers as she feels the wind and temperature drop drastically.

"Usopp!" Nami yells as she cups her hands around her mouth, "Wake everyone up, we have a bad storm coming our way and I need everyone on deck."

Usopp sticks his head out, "Alright Nami."

Usopp goes back inside and heads for the microphone, '_Everybody, wake up we have a storm heading our way'_, Usopp yells.

Nami folds her arms and taps her foot impatiently, "Come on guys…Get out here already."

Robin was the first to come out, "How bad is the storm Nami?"

Nami bites the side of her lip, "It's pretty bad."

The door to the men's quarters open and the guys walk out slowly. Sanji was out first followed by Franky, Brook, Chopper, Zoro, and a sleeping Luffy pulled by Zoro.

Nami could feel a tick mark form on her head, "Wake up," Nami yells as she hits Luffy in the face.

"Don't mess up Sunny," Franky says as he inspects the damage Luffy head made.

"What's the big deal Nami," Luffy yells.

Nami says nothing as she looks up at Usopp, "Usopp do you see it?"

"No," Usopp replies "Wait a minute…Nami some big clouds are heading our way."

Nami sighs in frustration, "The big deal here Luffy, is we have a storm coming towards us and it is called 'Surprise Strike'."

Luffy eyes starts to twinkle, "A storm called 'Surprise Strike' that sounds cool."

"It sounds painful," Usopp says as he climbs down, "Nami is there a reason why the storm clouds are white even though it is nighttime."

"Well, when I was on Weatheria, Haredas told me that the 'Surprise Strike' storm is the rarest occurring happening on the Grand Line," Nami says, "So, I want everyone to look alive when this storm hits."

"Why don't we use the Coup de Burst?" Franky asks as he poses, "I know the Sunny can sail far from here."

"We can't Franky," Nami says bitterly.

"Why not?" Franky asks as he pushes up his shades.

"Because…It's here already," Nami says as the wind changes direction and the temperature becomes unstable.

"I don't see any," Luffy sentence was short lived as the waves started crashing against Sunny hard making it tilt.

"Don't just stand there…MOVE," Nami shouts.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After hours of fighting against the 'Surprise Strike' storm, everyone fell to the deck exhausted.

Luffy laughs, "That storm was really interesting with the ball like ice, the waves rocking us to the point of tipping, the bright blue lighting, the loud thunder, the cold rain, oh and don't forget that twister coming out of nowhere," Luffy says as another chuckle went through him.

Nami groans, "I can't believe you actually enjoyed that Luffy."

Zoro scoffs, "This IS Luffy you're talking about."

Nami hits her forehead, "Of course, how can I forget."

"Nami, Robin, I made some hot chocolate for you," Sanji says as he walks down the stairs with two steaming cups.

"Hey where are ours?" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper ask Sanji.

Sanji lets out a smoke and glares at the three, "In the kitchen…You have legs."

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper ran towards the kitchen but not without tripping over each other up and yelling 'I'm getting mine first'.

"Ah, just what I need, thanks Sanji," Nami says as she takes another sip.

"Anything for you Nami," Sanji says as his visible eye was replaced with a heart.

"Sanji, why didn't you put marshmallows in our hot chocolate like you did Nami and Robin," Luffy whines once he comes out the kitchen.

"The ladies deserve the best idiot," Sanji replies evenly.

Luffy pouts and then grins, "I want marshmallows…Captain's orders."

Sanji bites the end of his cigarette in annoyance, "Fine…Shitty captain," Sanji stomps up the stairs and into the kitchen to get the marshmallows, "Here," Sanji tosses the bag towards Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper.

"Yay! Marshmallows!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper cheered.

Soon Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook started chasing each other around the deck.

Zoro went to the mast and started to snore.

Franky left to check on the damages to Sunny.

Nami sat next to Robin and watches the guys chase each other.

Sanji announce he would start cooking breakfast now since no one is going back to bed anytime soon.

Robin sat holding her hot chocolate and gazing at the moon that glows a dark blue.

Nami noticed Robin first, "What are you looking at?"

Without taking her eyes off the moon Robin replies, "The moon, I never thought I'll be able to see the moon shine dark blue."

"What do you mean Robin," Chopper asks as he stops running causing the other three to form a dog pile on him.

"Well," Robin says as she takes her gaze from the moon to Chopper, "Before that storm came I was reading a book called Legends of the Night and it described a legend about a moon that shined dark blue."

"Story time," Luffy says as he untangles himself from the pile and looks at Robin with interest, "Is it adventurous?"

"I think you would enjoy it. It tells how a magical stone formed only under the light of the moon when it shines dark blue," Robin says with a smile.

Chopper, Usopp, and Brook finally untangled themselves and sat in front of Robin with interest. Zoro still had his eye closed but his snoring decrease.

Nami places her cup down and looks to Robin, "Will you tell us? I need something to keep me entertain until Sanji finish cooking."

"Very well," Robin says.

"It started on Crest Island 100 years ago. A blue stone was crafted under the dark blue light given off by the moon. This stone is said to give off the power of a White Tiger without worrying about the Devil's Fruit curse of not being able to swim. But the person must have a pure soul in order for the stone to accept the person. Once the stone accepts the person they transform into a majestic White Tiger. They stay in that form until the moon shines dark blue again and they are able to be a person. But at a cost, their skin will never be tan by the sun, their eye color changes to light blue, their senses are heighten, they move gracefully like a cat, even some of their manners become cat like, and the most interesting thing is they purr when they are pleased," Robin says.

"So cool, I want that blue stone," Luffy says with stars in his eyes, "I want to be a White Tiger".

"Robin, how long do they stay like that?" Chopper asks

"As long as the stone is connected to them they will continue to transform into the White Tiger," Robin says

"What if, they want to be a person again and not transform," Chopper asks

Robin facial expression goes blank, "The stone must be carved out of their body while they transform under the light of the dark blue moon and they will be able to live a normal life. But, if the stone is carved out while they are in their human form the moon bleeds red and the person goes on a killing spree in the form of a White Tiger."

Usopp, Chopper, and Nami pales at Robin answer.

Zoro scoffs and mumbles under his breath 'I knew it had to be morbid'.

Brook couldn't believe his ears, even though he was all bones.

Franky was back on the deck and tried to figure out why Usopp, Chopper, and Nami was hugging or holding on to each other.

Luffy blinks and picks his nose, "That stone still sounds cool."

Robin laughs at Luffy response, "The stone does sound cool."

"Breakfast is ready," Sanji yells, breaking the hold Robin's story had on them.

"Finally," Usopp says, "I was starting to get the I-can't-handle-legends-with-morbid-endings sickness."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Moonlight," Luna calls out into the forest, "I have clothes for you to put on."

The branches in the tree started to move and a head pops out, "I'll be down in a minute," Moonlight replies as her head disappears into the branches.

Luna shakes her head and smiles, "That girl really loves to climb in trees," Luna says with a chuckle, "Alright I will leave your clothes at the base of the tree. I want you back at home AND dressed before the streets get crowded."

"Okay Luna," Moonlight replies as she jumps from the branches to retrieve the clothes. She squeals in delight, "I always love wearing sun dresses."

"I know…See you at home," Luna smiles and continues to walk back to town.

Moonlight smiles and puts on the clothes given to her by Luna, "Smells like the lavender candle Luna has at home," Moonlight says with a purr.

My sense of smell has increased this time around…I wonder what adventures awaits me today," Moonlight says with a smile.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this story as I wrap up My Blacksmith. Hey don't forget that button at the bottom *nudge nudge*. Until next time**


	3. Flashback, Fear, Friend

**Hi everyone, I know it has been a while so i hope this long chapter will make up for it. :D**

Review Replies: **Hopelesslyhope~Thanks for being interested! Let's see if I can keep that interest up with my slow updates .. I can't wait to see what will pop up next in this chapter**

Story Alert: _**Alexsasha & tish246**_

Favorite:_** Magic126, OkamiNeko-chan, Happy-the-Nekomander & tish246**_

* * *

_One Week Ago at Key Laboratories _

A man in a long white coat walks the hallway as he hums a tune. Rapid footsteps, coming from behind, break his humming.

"Doctor Key! Doctor Key!" a man shouted.

"What is it Shaw?" Doctor Key says as he turns to face him, "I hope not another failure."

Shaw continued to run until his was in front of Doctor Key panting, "No it is nothing like that. The subject, 0590, is awake and is displaying the same traits as subject 0005 that was taken six years ago."

Doctor Key grins and pats Shaw on his shoulder, "Good work," Doctor Key says as he goes back to walking, "Where is the subject located now?"

Shaw fixed himself and walked next to Doctor Key, "The subject is in the room with the moonlight rays to help with rebuilding strength."

"Is that right," Doctor Key says as he gives Shaw a side glance, "Tell me is the subject female or male?"

"The subject is male," Shaw said.

Doctor Key raises an eyebrow, "I thought all my male subjects died."

Shaw grins, "It seems that this male subject fell into a deep sleep unlike the others who tried to claw at their skin to get the liquid out."

Doctor Key grins happily, "Perfect…Get him ready for surgery so we can add in the stone."

"Of course," Shaw said.

As they turned the corner they were greeted by the sight of a clawed up door.

Shaw pales and walks cautiously into the room.

Shaw inspects the now shambled room. The lights that gave out the rays were hanging by a thread. The walls were lined with angry claw marks.

Doctor Key walks into the room and places his hand along the claw mark path, "This is highly interesting," he says as his eyes gleamed happily.

"I was sure that the small doses from the rays wouldn't give him this much strength," Shaw says.

Doctor Key keeps his hand on the wall and looks at Shaw, "There could only be one reason how his strength could have increased."

Confusing then realization crosses Shaw face, "You don't mean _that_ could have called for him. But, Doctor Key wasn't all of it used in subject 0005?"

Doctor Key laughs, "My dear, dear, Shaw," he looks at Shaw fully, "A good scientist always have more than one object that can be used."

"But Doctor Key, isn't the stone under heavy security," Shaw says

Alarms starts going off around them, "It seems he has found it," Doctor Key says as he walks out the room whistling.

"Doctor Key," Shaw says as he walks after Doctor Key, "Are you at least somewhat scared of him attacking you?"

Doctor Key says nothing as he continues to walk down the corridor whistling.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Where is it," the man said hoarsely as he swipes at another door with his claws, "It's so faint yet it's so near."

"Freeze," Commander said, "Don't take another step or we will shoot."

The man turns and faces a man with a group of people behind him holding guns.

"You don't suppose to be out your cage subject," Commander says with authority as he gives the man a once over.

The man in front of him is average size, naked, dark hair, tanned skin, and his hands looked like paws of a Tiger.

The man gives Commander an uninterested look and turns to continue his quest in finding the object calling out to his soul.

"Commander, what do we do?" an officer asks as he watches the naked man look into a room.

"Give him a warning shot," Commander says.

The officer complies and shoots near the man face.

An angry cry was heard and the officer gulped nervously.

The man touches his cheek and inspects the blood coating his fingers. He looks at the officer and then at Commander, "I was going to let you keep your pitiful lives," he says as he rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck.

Commander blinks and the naked man disappeared from his view. Then Commander heard someone gasping for air next to him.

Commander and the rest of the officers back away in fear as they watch the naked man grab a hold of the officer neck and squeeze his windpipe.

The officer grabs weakly at the hand and arm that holds him.

"What are idiots doing?" Commander yells suddenly, "Kill him."

"But sir, he is one of Doctor Key's subjects," another officer replies

"I gave you an order…now shoot," Commander says.

The officers point their weapon at the man and start to shoot.

Black smoke covers the naked man and the unlucky officer.

As the last of the bullet shells hit the ground, heavy breathing filled the air.

As Commander prepares to congratulate his officers the smoke began to clear and a figure of a body could be made out.

"I don't really have time to play," the man says as he drops the body of the officer on the ground.

The man can now be clearly seen as blood drips from his body.

Fear goes throughout Commander as his eyes locks onto the man bright blue eyes.

XxXxXxXxXx

As Doctor Key and Shaw gets closer to the vault, screams could be heard over the ongoing alarm.

Shaw starts to visibly sweat and Doctor Key speeds up his walking.

They turn the corner and Shaw had to hold the wall to keep from falling over.

Blood, lots and lots of blood coated the use to be white ceiling, walls, and floor.

"Please…Don't kill me," Commander says weakly to a figure coated in blood.

The man says nothing as his gaze went to Doctor Key.

Doctor Key holds the gaze as he walks towards them, "I know what you want," he says as he steps over bodies, "So follow me," he says once he is close to them.

The man drops Commander to the floor and walks closer to Doctor Key.

Doctor Key doesn't back down from the intense gaze the man gives him.

Once the man is satisfied he moves to the side and allows Doctor Key to walk towards the vault door hidden behind a wall.

Doctor Key punches in the key code and walks into the darken room.

The man walks in behind him as Shaw goes to Commander.

"I am Doctor Key subject 0590," Doctor Key says as he flips a light on, "Tell me why you didn't wait in that moonlight room?" he finishes as he looks at subject 0590.

Subject 0590 says nothing as he walks around Doctor Key. He then stops in front of a glass case and looks in awe at the shining blue stone.

Doctor Key laughs, "Of course you are more interested in the stone that calls your soul, am I right?"

"Give it to me," subject 0590 says desperately as he looks at Doctor Key.

"Very well," Doctor Key says as he places his hands around the case, "But under some conditions first," he says as he remove his hands.

Subject 0590 whines, "What do you want me to do?"

"You will follow my orders, you will stay here and work on building your strength, and," Doctor Key smiles, "You will now be known as Ren…understood."

Subject 0590, now called Ren, nod his head in agreement, "Fine."

"Welcome to power my dear Ren," Doctor Key says as he lifts the glass case.

XxXxXxXxX

_Present day_

"Hey Luna," Moonlight says as she walks into the kitchen, "I heard this weird beeping noise in my head."

Luna drops the dish in her hand and fear grips her heart.

"Luna what's wrong?" Moonlight says as she runs to her, "Are you okay?"

"Luna, Moonlight, I'm back and I have something for you…What's wrong?" Artie says as he comes into the kitchen to see a fear stricken Luna and a scared Moonlight.

Artie drops the bags and shakes Luna gently, "Hey Luna, what's wrong?"

Luna's brown frighten eyes lock on to Artie and tears escape, "They are coming, Artie."

Moonlight looks between Luna and Artie frighten faces, "Who's coming? Why are you guys looking like that? Please stop, you're scaring me."

Luna grabs Moonlight and holds her close, "I love you so much Moonlight, don't ever forget that."

"Just tell me what's wrong and I can protect you, both of you," Moonlight says as tears escape.

"Luna, let me talk to Moonlight…Go and sit down," Artie says once he gets his emotions in check.

Luna kisses Moonlight cheek and goes to the living room.

"Moonlight, what did you say to Luna," Artie says

"I told her I heard beeping inside my head," Moonlight says quietly, "Did I do something wrong?"

Artie sighs deeply and hugs Moonlight, "You did nothing wrong but now we are not safe here any more."

"Not safe?" Moonlight says, "I thought we would always be safe."

"About that…Moonlight you know how we found you," Artie says

"Yeah," Moonlight says, "Luna said I ate a Devil's Fruit which only works under the blue light of the moon and that you guys found me in my Tiger form beaten in the streets."

Artie sighs again, "Moonlight that is a lie. You are actually an experiment made by Doctor Key. He put this blue stone inside of your heart and made you. This stone allows your body to change into that Tiger form under the light of the blue moon. Luna and me took you from there and raised you so you can control the stone better. And we wanted to protect you from him," Artie says

"I was never left in the street for dead and I am some kind of test freak," Moonlight says as she breaks from Artie hold, "These six years with you two, was it all a lie that you guys love me?"

"What! Moonlight no…We love you," Artie says as he tries to hold Moonlight who keeps backing up.

"Moonlight," Luna says from the doorway, "Please don't be upset."

Moonlight looks to Artie and then Luna as tears come down her face, "I can't do this," she says as she walks to the backdoor, "I just can't," she turns and runs out the door.

"Moonlight," Luna yells after her.

"Luna," Artie says as he grabs her arm, "I'll go after her…I need you to get all those papers together and burn them."

Artie kisses Luna on the cheek and runs out the door after Moonlight.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Why," Moonlight says as she runs blindly into town with tears, "Why would someone place a stone inside my heart," she says.

Moonlight then runs into the crowded part of town and starts to bump into people.

"Watch it," a man says.

Moonlight continues to run but open her eyes so she doesn't run into any more people.

"Moonlight, wait!" Artie yells

Moonlight sees a barrel and jumps on it and then onto the roof.

Gasps could be heard from below as Moonlight runs and jumps between the buildings.

"Moonlight," Artie says sadly as he watches Moonlight disappear.

XxXxXxXxXx

As Moonlight jumps onto another building, her foot slips and she falls hard on her ankle.

"Ouch," Moonlight hiss as she inspects her ankle, "Just great, not only am I an experiment freak, I fall and hurt my ankle. Can this day possibly get any worse?"

Low growling was heard and an oversized dog came out of the shadows.

Moonlight tries to stand but the pain in her ankle keeps her immobile.

The dog looks at Moonlight with hungry eyes. Then the dog jumps towards Moonlight as he opens his mouth.

Moonlight closes her eyes, "Someone please help me," she whispers.

The dog yelps and Moonlight opens her eyes to sees an animal in a yellow and white shirt, pink shorts, a blue and pink hat with a white X, hit the dog into a building.

"Hocha, are you alright," Chopper says to Moonlight as he turns to her.

"No," Moonlight says as she covers her ankle with her hand with tears coming from her eyes, "My ankle hurts."

Chopper smiles at Moonlight and changed back to his brain point, "I'm a Doctor," he says as he comes closer to Moonlight, "I'm going to check to see if anything is broken," he says as he touches her ankle.

"Ouch," Moonlight yells.

Chopper frowns, "It's defiantly fractured, I am going to have to take you back to our ship so I can place ice pack on it."

XxXxXxXxXx

Ren hops from the railing and lands on the docks.

"Ren," Commander says, "Doctor Key wants me to remind you to bring back Moonlight and kill Luna after you get her research papers."

Ren looks at Commander, "I know my orders, just be ready to leave when I come back," he says harshly as his leather jacket moves in the breeze.

Commander bites his tongue and replies with a smile, "Everything will be ready on your return."

Ren turns on his heel and walks into town with an evil grin painted across his face, "I wonder if she will scream when I take her heart out?"

* * *

**:D... So did you enjoy the new developments because I did. As always review, alert, and favorite. I'll be working on the ending for My Blacksmith so look out for it**


	4. Search, Strawhats, Scream

**Ah, I live! Yay! Anyways thanks for sticking with me you lovely readers and I apologize for taking so long to update. **

**Sunshineandmoonlight: I know! *sniff* I'm sure the Strawhats will make her feel better for sure. Thanks for your review**

**Thanks so much Sagittarius-Arrow98 for following and adding this as your favorite story it made me happy! **

**Okay, I believe that's it but if I forgot to mention anyone so sorry but thanks so much for everything!**

* * *

"Excuse me," Ren says to an older lady, "Have you seen this woman?"

Ms. Kim places the carrot into her shopping bag and looks at a young man with beautiful blue eyes. She looks down at the photograph in his outreached hand.

The photo shows a head shot photo of Luna with long hair, glasses, and a white lab coat.

Ms. Kim looks at the photo with a frown and then smiles, "Oh yes, dear I do. That is Luna Mills but her hair is much shorter now."

Ren then displays a look of relief, "Oh thank goodness, I am so glad you recognize her."

"How do you know her?" Ms. Kim asks with a raised eyebrow, "Is she a missing person?"

"She is someone precious to my family," Ren says with a loving look, "Can you tell me where to find her? Please."

"I wish I could but I can't quite remember the way. But, did you know her and her husband has a beautiful little girl" Ms. Kim says happily, "At first the little girl look nothing like them but over time I could tell they were related."

Ren gives Ms. Kim a sad smile, "I see…So she is now married and with a child."

"Oh, dear, I did not mean to upset you," Ms. Kim says as she place a comforting hand on Ren's arm, "I know someone who might can help you find their house."

Old lady Kim walks away from Ren and started talking to an older man.

Ren looks at the two with uninterested eyes until they started walking towards him. Ren then places a smile, "So, sir will you be so kind to take me there?"

"Sure, just follow me," the man answered gruffly.

Ren smiles at Ms. Kim, "Thanks for your help."

Ren follows the man and they disappear in the crowd of people shopping.

Ms. Kim places a hand to her face, "Such a good-looking young man."

XxXxXxXxXxX

As Chopper walks through the forest, to get back to Sunny, he studies the crying young woman in his arms.

"Hey, does your ankle hurt that much?" Chopper asks softly.

"No," Moonlight says sadly, "The pain in my ankle is nothing compared to my broken heart and trust."

"Oh," Chopper answers.

Chopper then felt something in his fur. He looks down and sees Moonlight sniffing him.

A faint blush comes across Chopper's face, "Why are you sniffing me?"

Moonlight takes one more sniff and looks at Chopper with smile, "You smell like cotton candy and medicine. But I just really like the cotton candy one more."

"Oh, I see," Chopper, says as his face goes red, "What is your name?"

"My name is-

"Hey, Chopper," Luffy says happily, "What took you so long? Sanji, Chopper is back, can we eat now," Luffy looks at Chopper again, "Who is that in your arms?"

"She was in trouble and her ankle is hurt," Chopper replies, "What is your name?"

"Moonlight…So your name is Chopper, cute," Moonlight says with a smile.

Chopper started wiggling, "Saying my name is cute doesn't make me happy at all."

Moonlight laughs at Chopper antics but then stops once they are on deck. Moonlight eyes go wide as her nostrils go into overload with smells.

"Moonlight, are you alright?" Chopper asks as he shakes her gently.

Luffy tilts his head, "Is she broken?"

Suddenly, Moonlight jump out of Chopper's arms and tackled Luffy, "Your smell…It is mouthwatering," she starts sniffing Luffy more.

Chopper went back to his brain point and stared in awe at a sniffing Moonlight over a laughing Luffy.

"That tickles," Luffy says between laughs

"How is it that you smell like meat?" Moonlight then licks Luffy neck and her eyes grew, "You even taste like it."

"Hey, what is with all the noise?" Zoro says as he peek his head out from the crow's nest.

Moonlight stops her inspection of Luffy and looks to Zoro.

Zoro gives a confused look at the strange woman sitting on top of a laughing Luffy. Zoro blinks his eyes and the strange woman was staring at him. Zoro glares, "What are you looking at?"

Moonlight moves from Luffy and walks toward the crow nest, "Let me smell you."

Zoro closes the trap door and locks it.

"Moonlight, your ankle," Chopper says

"Huh?" Moonlight looks at her ankle and she felt the pain creep up her leg, "Ah, my ankle," Moonlight falls but not on the deck but on to Sanji.

"I got you my beauty," Sanji says

Moonlight moves closer to Sanji and starts to smell him, "Cigarette smoke, a hint of seafood."

"I'm in heaven," Sanji says happily, as he fell backwards with Moonlight

"Oh my, this is interesting," Robin, says as she close her book to look at Moonlight sitting on Sanji who has hearts floating from him.

Moonlight smiles, "Another person"

Before Moonlight could smell Robin, Chopper lift her up from Sanji, "I am taking you to the bay first before you smell more people

Chopper takes the longer way around to the bay so Moonlight would not smell anyone else.

The door to the crow's nest opened, "Is that crazy woman gone," Zoro asks.

Sanji snaps out of his trance and glared at Zoro, "She is not crazy. I would not mind her sniffing me."

Luffy smiles, "I like her, she is funny."

Zoro scoffs, "Of course you would say that Ero cook and Luffy you are just simple minded."

"Well, at least I didn't hide in the crow's nest like a baby," Sanji said

Zoro jumps down to the deck and gets Shusui out, "I do owe you a cut, Ero cook."

Zoro and Sanji start to fight. Luffy laughs, "Go Zoro! Go Sanji!"

"Luffy, what is going on?" Usopp asks

"Chopper brought this woman on board and she likes to smell people," Luffy says with a grin

"She sniffs people?" Usopp says

"Don't hurt Sunny," Franky says

"Yohohohoho, it is so good to see their fighting spirit. But I have no eyes," Brook says happily

Nami calmly walks toward Zoro and Sanji and hits them both on their heads, "I can't concentrate with you two making noise".

"Sorry Nami," Sanji says

"Whatever," Zoro huffs.

A growl sounds across the deck. Everyone looks at Luffy who is rubbing his stomach.

Luffy smiles, "Guess I am hungry".

XxXxXxXxXx

"Chopper, I'm really sorry. It is just when I get in a new environment with so many different smells I try to pin point where it came from," Moonlight says

"No one got hurt and Luffy was fine with it," Chopper says as he wraps Moonlight ankle.

"How many more people are on board besides the ones I saw," Moonlight asks excitedly

"You already met Luffy, Sanji, Robin, Zoro, he was in the crow's nest. There is also Nami, Usopp, Franky, and Brook," Chopper replies

"Do you think they will let me smell them?" Moonlight asks hopefully

"If you ask, I'm sure they will," Chopper replies as he finishes the wrapping, "There you go, it is good enough to walk on."

A knock comes to the door, "Chopper, once you are done, you and the beautiful maiden can come and eat," Sanji says.

Chopper smiles at Moonlight, "Let's go eat and you can meet my friends"

XxXxXxXxXx

After dinner, everyone went downstairs to the aquarium bar.

During dinner, Moonlight asks the Strawhats if she can smell them because she wanted to pin point each smell on Sunny.

Of course, some did not want Moonlight nowhere near them, Zoro mostly. Moonlight was sad but she can find a different way of figuring out Zoro scent.

"Moonlight, smell me," Sanji says as he wiggles in front of Moonlight

"Sorry, but once I smelled you the scent stays and I smell nothing more," Moonlight says

"Well, I will go then," Robin, says with a smile.

Moonlight sits next to Robin and sniffs, "You smell like flowers," Moonlight says with a smile, "That smell fits you."

"Moonlight," Nami says as she takes her hand, "Me next."

"Alright," Moonlights says as she sniffs Nami, "Tangerines and…money?"

Nami smiles, "My two favorite items in the whole world."

"Yohohoho, I can go next but first can I see your panties?" Brook asks

Moonlight blushes as Nami hits Brook, "It was no during dinner and it is no now you skeleton."

"Nami, your fist makes these bones so happy," Brook says as his body shakes

Moonlight approach Brook slowly and sniffs, "Tea."

"What about me?" Usopp asks, "I bet it is something manly."

"Gunpowder," Moonlight answers

"Don't forget about me," Franky says as he poses

Moonlight laughs and sniffs Franky, "Cola but that is interesting."

Moonlight takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She then mentally places each smell with the person she sniffs.

Moonlight opens her eyes and the blue color in her eyes gave off a strong feeling.

"I know what your scent is Zoro," Moonlight says, "It is steel."

Sanji scoffs, "I am not surprised."

Zoro narrows is eyes at Sanji, "Shut up number 7".

Zoro and Sanji then get into a fight and everyone laughs at their antics.

As Moonlight observed the Strawhats, she began thinking about her times with Luna and Artie. Moonlight then feels guilty at her actions for running away from the only people who protected her.

"Moonlight, is everything alright? You are crying," Chopper asks as he places a hoof on her leg.

Moonlight looks at Chopper and then the rest of the Strawhats who watched her. Moonlight wiped the stray tear, "Well, I ran away from the two people who took care of me and protected me from experiments".

Moonlight hits her head with her hands, "I am so selfish. They are not my real parents but looking at you guys showed me that they don't have to be blood to be considered family."

"Moonlight," Chopper says as he pats her leg, "You were angry and I understand how you feel. I think you should go back."

"You are right Chopper," Moonlight says with a smile, "Thank you," Moonlight then looks at the rest of the Strawhats, "Thanks everyone."

Everyone nods or smile at Moonlights decision to go back home.

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

Moonlight goes rigid, "No it can't be".

_NOOO ARTIE!_

Moonlight looks at them with a scared face.

"What is it?" Chopper asks.

"My family is in trouble," Moonlight says

* * *

**O.o, ta da! cliffy returns. I hope this chapter makes up for the late update. Readers do what you do! Review, Alert, Favorite :D**


End file.
